


An Easy Job

by MoonlitPath



Series: The Ghost Hunters [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Developing Relationship, Gen, Inspired by phasmophobia, M/M, Nothing scary happens..., yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath
Summary: The first part of a series about ghost hunting.Inspired by the video game Phasmophobia and using its mechanics.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra & Orihara Izaya
Series: The Ghost Hunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	An Easy Job

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between Shizuo and Izaya is not what drives these ghost hunts, however it is obviously there.
> 
> I hope to make something more scary as we get into more ghost hunts!
> 
> Enjoy.

The dark night sky illuminated the trees that lined the distance, cicadas singing eerily in increasing volume the more they ventured inside the forest, in search of a cabin which they had been sent to find something, a thing that was not of this realm yet it would not move on to the dimension it belonged to. It clung on the roots of a person’s sanity and withered it away with its mere presence, because most people had a saying;

Ghosts don’t exist-

Or do they?

The exhaustion of their truck broke the silence, Kadota holding the steering wheel as he carefully went over the dirt-road that picked up a cloud of dust behind them, a trail of the tires that met with the main road that rarely had much traffic giving signs of their position. Shizuo enjoyed the peace, smoking a cigarette with an open window, wind swiping at his hair and the breeze keeping the temperature cool.

Izaya was in the back, where the container was filled with equipment, a desk with a computer that connected with the cameras they had already placed in the cabin when they had been hired, during the day and in the presence of more authoritative figures. Izaya nearly scoffed at the reminder of those men, all suited up and snobby, not taking their jobs as ghost hunters seriously. Shinra was settled in the single chair they had in there, caring more for his safety, than Izaya who was standing and inspecting their gear to make sure everything worked perfectly, even though they had done their checks before they left, hand holding onto the metal rack that held their stuff screwed into the floor.

“Don’t get so worked up over them Izaya, they don’t know.”

“Humans are fools Shinra, anything that seems the tiny bit out of the ordinary is presented as fake, made up with a skillful hand on the photoshop app.” Izaya said, referring to the photos of their previous expeditions they had gone to, framing the ghost of an old woman sat in a rocking chair of a living room. The woman was peaceful, simply sitting around and moving things, as if arranging her house properly for guests. Of course, it had shaken the owners of the house, who in returned called them in a desperate attempt to send her away.

“They still called us and are paying us to figure out what is going on in their property.”

“The only reason they called was because they had been pressured, it was obvious, the way they carried themselves just screamed ‘My time is worth more than your entire life.’” He snickered, a cover up for the nagging feeling he got in his stomach, one that showed that the implication bothered him more than he let on.

The truck came to an abrupt stop, and Shinra’s chair rolled until it bumped into the wall, Izaya jolting, but keeping a strong hold onto the rack. Opening the back doors, the sound of two pairs of footsteps came closer until Kadota and Shizuo made an appearance.

“Ready?” Asked Kadota, hurling himself up before the ramp had gotten fully down to the ground.

“Before we enter-” Shinra perked up, getting up and uncapping a black marker, the whiteboard behind him filled with scribbles that he wiped away with a sponge. “The person that used to live here was named Jason Wires, an American whose body had been found brutally butchered over ten years ago, but it was not until recently when they wanted to renovate the place and make a recreation center that they realized that something is not quite right.”

“Is he aggressive?” Shizuo said, picking up his flashlight and temperature indicator.

“Well, we are not quite sure, the people that came by to look around were terrified, though they did not stick around.”

“I’m guessing we’ll find out.” Izaya declared, sharing a passive look with the blond and exiting the truck with his spirit box and camera. Shizuo shook his head a little to himself, as if trying to sent his thoughts away and followed the other, leaving Kadota and Shinra by themselves.

A clear of the throat, Shinra handed a walkie talkie to Kadota, pushing his glasses up his nose and turning around to click around the cameras.

“Stay together okay? Try to not separate.”

The house at first glance seemed normal, the furniture was obviously old and dusty, and the walls and floors were all wood, the occasional portrait paintings on the wall creeped Shizuo out as his eyes snapped from the thermometer to the room, a dining table with chairs, a kitchenette by the wall that lead to a lodge.

It was dark and his only source of light at that moment was his flashlight, Izaya tinkering with the spirit box until the subtle sound of static filled the room.

“When are we going to talk about it?” Shizuo spoke, interrupting Izaya from his focused listening. He sighed.

“Shizu-chan, now is not the time.”

Kadota was looking for handprints on the other side of the wall and could barely hear them, but he decided it was not right to pry into their private conversations.

“I know, sorry.” Shizuo paused. “But you can’t keep avoiding it for long.”

Izaya inhaled a bit raggedly, very much aware of the problem. “We’ll figure it out soon, okay? We have work to do now.”

Opening the door to an average sized bathroom, Kadota waved his flashlight around, before shutting it off and taking out his UV light, the purple glow helping his sight just slightly. He moved it to the most common places they found evidence, on the window, where he found nothing, the switch, were there was also nothing. The quiet that had intensified was intimidating, Izaya’s and Shizuo’s voice could not be heard at all where he was standing. He needed to get back to them, as Shinra had said, they should not separate. In the brief seconds where he stood in the doorframe to exchange his equipment, a small breeze seemed to go past his ear.

Then the door bumped on his back, so lightly he did not even feel it, but turning around he saw it was almost fully closed.

He had it wide open, and he had not touched it a second time. Heart travelling from his chest to his mouth, his fingers outstretched and pressed against the surface with little pressure.

Nothing was there. Peaking through the crack, it appeared like a normal bathroom. A loud noise sounded from his pocket, startling him enough to spark irritation when Shinra came from his walkie.

_“Kadota, there’s an orb in the hallway you’re standing in.”_

“That’s just great…” Backing away from his position, the need to find the other two was immediate.

Around the corner, Shizuo scratched his head as he frowned.

“Temperature’s normal here.”

“I haven’t had anything on the spirit box either, we should check out where Dota-chin is.”

Kadota made it in their line of vision, nodding in confirmation.

“Shinra saw an orb in the hallway and it moved the door.”

Upon arriving there as a group, they all felt a bit more confident, despite their experience, being all alone with a ghost that could potentially be dangerous, even if they have not encountered any yet, was terrifying. The light flooded the space as Izaya flipped the switch, and he fumbled with the spirit box, Kadota prepared the EMF, where only two green lights appeared. He guessed as much, as it interacted with a door.

“What do you want?” Izaya spoke to the air, the box flying through multiple channels as they waited for a response, the silence deafening. The temperature remained normal.

“Give us a sign mister!” A sassy tone took over, smiling cheekily with a hand placed on his hip.

**‘E’**

“E?” Shizuo asked.

“He wants us to leave I’m guessing, too bad it isn’t happening until we have one more sign.”

With a swish in the air, the bathroom door slammed shut, sending tembles throughout the house, the glass in the windows shaking. The men jumped at the sudden action, Shizuo huffed in annoyance.

“I think you angered him.”

“Well, it’s either a Jinn, or a Poltergeist. The EMF reader did not give us a level five though.” Kadota chimed in.

Beckoning for Kadota to turn off the lights, as a few minutes went by and the ghost did not turn them off again, even if it was obvious it was in the same room as them.

“See if there’s any fingerprints at the door Kadota.” Shizuo said, shifting on his feet, a tinge of hesitance in his voice. The UV light showed them a full handprint on its surface.

“Mystery solved, it’s a Poltergeist, easy.” Izaya clapped his hands, a boost in his ego as the job was done once more.

“Good job guys.” Shinra beamed at them when they made it to the truck to put their equipment back.

“Now let’s go home, Celty is going to be so lonely!” With a lovey look in his eye, he was distracted by the thought of his favorite woman.

“I’ll call the appropriate people to put it to rest tomorrow morning.” The shorter of the bunch said, out of the corner of his eye, Kadota and Shizuo made way out of the container. The blond was stopped when a hand grabbed on his shirt, glancing back to meet with rust colored eyes.

“Are you in need of some company tonight Shizu-chan?” He said it lowly, even though Shinra was too lost in his own world to listen.

“Sure.” He answered.

The vehicle revved into life, and they drove into the night, to the road back to the city.


End file.
